Episode 6: The Wipeout
by Henry Gale
Summary: Sandy is about to hand over the Newport group to a businessman. Julie and Charlotte become close, and Charlotte offers Julie to live with her until she can get back on her feet. Johnny and the girls are relaxing at the beach, and sparks are


------------------------------

Episode 6: The Wipeout

Part 1: Bumpy Road

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Monday, 6:00 A.M.:

(_Sandy is on the phone and has a bagel on a plate laid out for him and takes the butter out of the fridge. He closes it and then starts to talk. Ryan then walks inand stands there as he listenss to Sandy talk._)

Sandy: I know, Dr. Kim.

Dr. Kim: You know, Mr. Cohen, he's taking this way out of line here. But I did all I can do.

Sandy: There's got to be something that will get him to listen.

Dr. Kim: There is absolutely nothing for me to say. Speak to him yourself. Maybe he won't be as stubborn to you as he was with me.

Sandy: Okay. Well, do you have his number?

Dr. Kim: Yes. Just a second, please…. Ah. Here it is. 890-451-8970.

Sandy: Okay. Thank you. Bye. (_Sandy then hangs up. He puts the phone down for a second._) Well. That was Dr. Kim. She gave me the dean's number. I think I'm gonna call him right now. We still have a shot, kid.

Ryan: Thank you for doing this. I know I haven't been so easy to talk to lately, but---

Sandy: You've been going through a lot. I understand that. I was only tough on you because I don't want this to ruin the rest of your life.

Ryan: Thanks.

Sandy: Just warning you… this is not gonna be easy. (_Sandy gives him a half smile and starts dialing the dean's number._)

Dean Hess: Hello. And who might this be?

Sandy: Sandy Cohen. How are you?

Dean Hess: You just don't know when to quit, do you Mr. Cohen?

Sandy: Give him another shot. He's a good kid.

Dean Hess: Right. A great kid. With a history of violence.

Sandy: Come on, Jack. Can't we put the past behind us?

Dean Hess: I already tried that. It worked out great until he went ahead and punched me in the face.

Sandy: And I agree with you that it was a stupid thing to do.

Dean Hess: What's your point, Mr. Cohen? Because I have places to be.

Sandy: And I don't even want to think about those places right now. (_Clearly talking about Taylor._) Listen. The kid messed up, and it hasn't been easy for him. But he really wants a second chance.

Dean Hess: Second? Try third or fourth.

Sandy: That's far from the point, Dean. All that matters is that he wants another shot.

Dean Hess: If he wanted to get back into Harbor so badly, then why are **you** the one calling?

Sandy: What can he do to get back in?

Dean Hess: Excuse me?

Sandy: You heard me.

Dean Hess: You think I'm gonna let him in just like that?

Sandy: Well, what can he do for you?

Dean Hess: That's a bold move, Mr. Cohen. (The dean pauses.) Well, he can start by joining Seth during detention. And I'm sure they could spend the night there if you work it out with Ms. Townsend. They'll both be working there long hours. Seth has dug himself quite a hole. He ditched last time's detention, and offered to cover for Ms. Roberts, so they'll probably be there until… say about 11:00.

Sandy: Well I'm sure we could arrange a ride back home.

Dean Hess: Very good. Right after school, he shows up at Taylors house with Seth. And if Seth doesn't come…

Sandy: Got it. And will that be all?

Dean Hess: Oh, Mr. Cohen, I'm not trying to make it sound hard. If I was, I'd be doing a lot better of a job. Things might some easy now, but Taylor Townsend is known to be quite demanding of people. So have your men come tonight and just hope they're up for the challenge.

Sandy: Will do, Jack.

Dean Hess: And Mr. Cohen? Call me Dean. (_Dean Hess hangs up._)

Sandy: Well, kid. Get ready for a hell of a ride. It's gonna be a bumpy road.

------------------------------

Theme Song Plays: "California"- Phantom Planet 

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Entrance, Monday, 8:00 A.M.:

Seth: Well, Ryan, a fifteen hour day with the dean and Taylor Townsend. Quite a deadly combination. But I'm looking forward to it.

Ryan: At least I'm in school again.

Seth: That's always true. Listen if you felt left out, you could have told me. You didn't have to go the trouble of getting my dad to call the dean. If seeing Taylor everyday is gonna make you feel better, though, be my guest.

Ryan: Yeah, well, I'm pretty excited.

Seth: So. How are things with Marissa?

Ryan: Terrible. I told her I'd try to understand. But we still go to different school. And with me gone all night, who knows what's gonna happen.

Seth: Well, what do you want to do? My dad is right, Ryan. This year sucks. But there's honestly nothing we can do about it. (_Ryan sighs as he walks into the building for the first time ina few weeks Summer approaches them as they walk in.._)

Summer: Ryan?

Ryan: Summer.

Summer: Oh my God. How the hell did you get back in?

Ryan: With the help of Sandy and the requiremtns of the dean… which include a trip to Taylor Townsend's house.

Summer: You must be excited.

Ryan: Eight hours of fun at the house of the girl who got my girlfriend kicked out of school.

Summer: And, possibly you too.

Ryan: How do you guys put up with it?

Seth: We… ditch detention and talk about them behind their backs.

Summer: School sucks now that Taylor Townsend made her debut as Social Chair.

Ryan: Well, dean or no dean, Taylor or no Taylor, it's good to be back. And you said it yourself, man, I can't mess things up this time.

Summer: Well. We could tell you to suck up to the dean, but now that he has Taylor, she probably already asked him to hate you. So, all you can do is stay out of trouble.

Ryan: I always say I will and it never seems to work.

Seth: It's in the Atwood blood. (_Dean Hess walks up to the three of them and acknowledges Ryan._)

Dean Hess: Hello, Ryan. I see you've chosen to associate with the uusual crowd. Well, stay out of trouble Ryan. Don't blow this.

------------------------------

Episode 6: The Wipeout

Part 2: A Surf Contest

------------------------------

Newport Bay Yacht Club, Monday, 9:30 P.M.:

(_Julie walks into the Yacht Club and sits down to get a drink. She looks around for a minute and then she sees Charolotte with another man. The man gets up and leaves and Charolotte moves next to Julie at the bar._)

Charlotte: Julie! What a surprise seeing you here!

Julie: Well, I'm actually here pretty often.

Charlotte: How's everything.

Julie: Not good.

Charlotte: What's wrong?

Julie: Everything. I don't have a job or a place to live, and I'm still staying in a sleazy ass motel. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I have to---

Charlotte: You need a place to live?

Julie: (_She looks into Charlotte's eyes, understanding what she ios implying._) Charlotte. I can't ask you that.

Charlotte: Come on, Julie. Come live with me for a while. It's no bother at all.

Julie: You're serious?

Charlotte: It would be my pleasure.

Julie: Thanks you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. (_Julie gives her a smile. Charlotte smiles back at her, then turns away and looks out the window. She give an evil grin to Dave._)

------------------------------

Newport Union High School, Senior Hallway, Monday, 10:00 P.M.:

(_Johnny and Casey are talking at their lockers and Marissa approaches her locker._)

Marissa: Hey guys. (_They nod their heads at Marissa as a way of saying hello and then continue their argument._)

Johnny: Casey, you have to come.

Casey: Johnny, the last time I came to this thing, Jason beat you up and Heather put sand in my mouth.

Johnny: He did not beat me up. He hit me lightly and I walked it off. (_Casey laughs._)

Casey: Right. He socked you in the face and jabbed you in the stomach. You were on the floor barely breathing.

Marissa: What are you guys talking about?

Johnny: It's nothing. You probably wouldn't be interested. Just the O.C. Surf Contest.

Marissa: You're right. Not intesrested. (_The two girls smile._)

Johnny: Come on, guys! Casey, you can't miss it. Not this year. And Marissa, you have to come to. My orders. (_The two girls look at each other and both feel the same about the surf contest._) Please? Come on, Marissa. You can bring Summer along. We'll even get Chili to come, too. It'll be fun, I promise. Please? I can't go alone.

Casey: (_to Marissa_) He's right. Without us, he'll have no protection.

Marissa: Hm. I'll think about it.

Johnny: That's good enough for me. (_The bell rings. Johnny walks off to class, and the girls remain by their lockers._)

Marissa: A surf contest? I don't know.

Casey: Not just any surf contest. The Annual O.C. South Surf Contest. Look, it sounds kind of stupid. But I'm gonna go. I guess Johnny's right. I can't miss it again.

Marissa: Well, I guess I can come.

Casey: Cool. (_She smiles at Marissa._)

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Monday, 9:30 A.M.:

(_Sandy is on the phone with an anonoymous person. Kirsten comes into the kitchen, and he walks outside trying to hide from her._)

Sandy: Hi. Sandy Cohen. I'm calling about a Charlotte Morgan.

Anonymous: Hold on a minute. Kelly Monsoon, Debbir Ripner, Rebecca Swiss…. Sir, Charlotte Morgan does not apppear on this list.

Sandy: All right. Thank you. _(Sandy hangs up and walks back into the kitchen. He puts the phone back and Kirsten looks at him._)

Kirsten: Who was that?

Sandy: Well, I was just doing some business.

Kirsten: You mean the Newport Group.

Sandy: Well, not exactly. But I better get to that right now. I'm attending a meeting at about 1:00. I have to finish a few things. (_Sandy walks off. Kirsten looks suspicious, wondering what he is really up to._)

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Student Lounge, Monday, 10:00 A.M.:

(_Summer, Seth, and Ryan are all sitting down on the couch._)

Summer: So. (_She looks at Ryan and then at Seth. She is about to speak when Taylor comes. They all realize that they can't continue to do bad with the dean, so they smile/speak sarcastically._)

Ryan: Taylor!

Taylor: Ryan! It's wonderful to have you back. Marissa's back too?

Ryan: No. And even if she was back she wouldn't be eating with us. She'd be busy as Social Chair. But now that you have that taken care of…

Taylor: So Seth filled you in on the details.

Ryan: Yes. He did.

Seth: Well, this certainly is akward. Taylor, why don't you run along. You must have some very hard work to do for the, well, whatever it is you have to do.

Taylor: Well, you wouldn't understand. You guys don't know what it's like to be Social Chair.

Seth: Well, I'm sure we'll get a feel for it tonight.

Ryan: And we're both looking forward.

Taylor: You're kind of quiet, Summer.

Summer: What, did you want me to say anything?

Taylor: I was just saying. Ususally you're mad at me for some reason. I don't even know why you hate me so much.

Summer: (_Summer's voice gets louder and louder as she speaks._) Maybe because you got Marissa kicked out. Maybe because you got Ryan kicked out. Maybe because--- wait a second, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me in trouble with the dean when he comees our way and sees me screaming.

Taylor: Actually, I was trying to get you to quit, like you were before. But then I realized, you might as well keep trying. You don't stand a chance, and watching you fail is very entertaining.

Summer: No comment.

Taylor: Gotta go. See you guys tonight.

Seth: We'll be there. (_Taylor walks off Ryan and Seth share a look- eye roll. The camera shifts to Summer, who is obviously very angry about Taylor._)

Ryan: I gotta go guys. See you both later. (_He pciks up his books and leaves._)

Summer: Finally.

Seth: Who, Ryan?

Summer: Yes. Listen. I'm really glad that Ryan's back, even though it means I'll have to contain myself whn it comes to Taylor. But Marissa is having such a hard time and no one can understand. Not even Ryan. She sees it as making new friends, he sees it as her blowing him off. And everytime they talk things get worse. I feel so bad for her right now. (_Summer's phone rings. She picks up and it happens to be Marissa._)

In fact, it's her on the phone right no--- hello? Coop? Watsup?

Marissa: Hey, Summer. Casey is going to the beach tonight with me. Johnny's gonna be surfing the whole time, so we're just gonna hang out. Wanna come?

Summer: I'd love to.

Marissa: Cool. They're gonna pick us up at six.

Summer: Great. Bye. (_She hangs up. She puts her phone away and looks at Seth._) She invited me to the beach.

Seth: Great. So while Ryan and I are gonna be doing who knows what at Taylor's house, you're gonna be with Marissa woring on your tan.

Summer: Pretty much. (_sighs_) Look, I know this sounds weird, but I don't wanna leave her alone right now. She's going through so much more than she deserves.

Seth: I know. You should go with her.

------------------------------

The Newport Group, Caleb's Office, Monday, 10:40 A.M.:

(_Sandy is in Caleb's office on the phone, waiting for someone to pick up. He looks around the office for na long time and starts thinking about the company. A man picks up after about a minute._)

Sandy: Hello, Mr. Williams.

Mr. Russel: Call me Kurt.

Sandy: I'm Sandy Cohen. I'm Caleb Nichol's son in law.

Kurt: Kirsten Cohen's husband?

Sandy: Yes, Kirsten's husband.

Kurt: How's everything?

Sandy: You know, good. I just need to speak to you in regards to the Newport Group.

Kurt: Wait a minute. You're not calling to liquidate the company, are you?

Sandy: I'm afraiid it's time.

Kurt: It's a shame.

Sandy: Well, I think it's time we let go. It's best for Kirsten.

Kurt: I understand. So, I guess I can swing by later if I'm lucky. Say… 5:00?

Sandy: Sounds good.

Kurt: Nice speaking to you, Mr. Cohen.

Sandy: You too. Bye. (_Sandy hangs up. He puts his phone away and walks out of the building._)

------------------------------

Charlotte's House, Entrance, Monday, 11:05 P.M.:

(_Charlotte and Julie get out of Charlotte's car. They walk to the door and Julie is amazed at how beeautiful it is. And if Julie Cooper thinks its beautiful…_)

Julie: Your house is amazing.

Charlotte: Coming from head Newpsie, I take that as a high compliment. (_She opens her door and unveils the inside of her house. Julie walks in, shocked._)

Julie: I can't believe this.

Charlotte: I love this house.

Julie: I can't believe I'm going to be livinv here for the next few days.

Charlotte: Oh, Julie, you need a few weeks. I mean, you need to get your life in order here.

Julie: Oh, let's be serious now, What are people gponna think of me when they figure out I'm lfree-loading off of one of the most generous person in---

Charlotte: Julie. No one has to know about our arrangement. No one. (_Julie looks at her and after a few seconds nods her head imn agreement._)

Julie: Thank you.

------------------------------

Episode 6: The Wipeout

Part 3: Liquidation

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Sandy and Kirsten's Room, Monday, 2:45 P.M.:

(_Kirsten is reading in her bed. She turns the page and then her phone rings. She picks up and Sandy is on the line._)

Kirsten: Hey.

Sandy: Hello.

Kirsten: Where are you?

Sandy: I'm at The Newport Group.

Kirsten: Oh. Well, did you, sell it yet?

Sandy: Don't be ridiculous. I couldn't do it without you here. And I have to ask you one last time: are you sure this is what you want to do with the company?

Kirsten: I think it's best for me to let it go.

Sandy: Okay. Well, I have an appointment with Kurt Russel at 5:00. I'll pick you up around then?

Kirsten: Okay.

Sandy: Love you.

Kirsten: Love you too.

Sandy: Bye. (_The camera now focuses on Sandy, who is inside the Newport Group. He looks around for a minute, then leaves. He walks to his car and starts driving._)

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Entrance, Monday, 3:00 P.M.:

(_The hallways are empty. Ryan and Seth are waiting in the hallway next to the entrance for Taylor's mom to come pick them up. The two of them anxiously wait to see what her mom is like. Clearly, Taylor'smom is a looney toon. The two of them watch as she walks in. She is a Newpsie wearing tight black sweatpants and a yellow wifebeater. She gets out of her luxurious car and walks into the school building, walking right into them. She walks into the school building and they follow her with their eyes as she starts talking to Taylor._)

Seth: The famous Nancy Townsend.

Ryan: Wait. Listen. (_They both tune in and Nancy starts speaking to Taylor in the hallway._)

Nancy: Taylor. Look at you.

Taylor: Not again, mom.

Nancy: Untuck you shirt! You're ass is so not built for low-riders. (_sighs_) By the way, I need you out of the house tonight.

Taylor: Mom, you said it was okay for me to bring people---

Nancy: Oh ya. You're having those two boys over to help you with the project.

Taylor: Yeah.

Nancy: Sorry, can't do tonight. Maybe tomorrow.

Taylor: Mom! I have a huge event to plan for tomorrow!

Nancy: Why can't you just **forget** about your little events, Taylor? I am hosting a big party tonight. Everyone in town is coming. Karen, Betty. I'm sorry sweety.

Taylor: Mom. Just take us home, we'll finish quickly, and I'll drive to school and drop off what I have to---

Nancy: Someday, Taylor, when you're as busy as me, you'll understand what it's like. I'll take you home. But when everyone shows up, I want you out. (_The two of them walk to the car. As they pass by the two boys, they follow Taylor and her neurotic Newpsie mother._)

------------------------------

Newport Union High School, Senior Hallway, Monday, 3:30 P.M:

(_Johnny, Chili, Casey, and Marissa are standing byt their lockers_.)

Johnny: Okay guys. We should go.

Casey: Johnny! We have, like, two hours until it starts!

Johnny: I need all the practice I can get. Come on, let's go before the crowd comes. You guys can relax and I'll practice.

Casey: Fine. We'll go now. (_They start walking and Marissa doesn't follow. She is holding her cell phone._) You coming, Marissa?

Marissa: Yeah. You guys go ahead. Wait in the car. I'll be there in a minute. (_Casey turns around and the three of them walk to the car, talking. Marissa stands there and dials her phone.She puts it against her ear and after two rings, Ryan picks up. He is now in Taylor's house in her room, standing next to Seth. Taylor isn't there._)

Ryan: Hello?

Marissa: Hi.

Ryan: Marissa.

Marissa: Look, I've been a terrible girlfriend. I've been forgetting our plans and---

Ryan: No, no. You're right. You need to make friends there.

Marissa: I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the beach with the three of them, and Summer too.

Ryan: You're calling to ask my permission for you going to the beach with them?

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan: Wow. I'm a terrible boyfriend. Listen, I want to apologize for putting all this pressure on you. But you know how I don't trust people sometimes. And what you said was right. After all that's happened, I should have a little more faith in you than that. I'm sorry.

Marissa: Let's just forget about it.

Ryan: Good. Have fun at the beach. Bye. (_He hangs up and the camera now focuses on him at Taylor's house._)

Seth: You're doing the right thing, man. (_Taylor walks in angrily. She sees Ryan putting away his phone._)

Taylor: I'm assuming that was Marissa.

Ryan: Let's just get to the plans.

Taylor: The project. Right, the plans… were deleted. The whole event is ruined!

Seth: Okay, this is kind of pathetic, but I still don't know what we're planning here.

Taylor: Are you joking? Seth, we are talking about a big deal! A major Harbor event! The Harbor School--- (_Nancy barges into Taylor's room and starts screaming at the sight of Seth and Ryan._)

Nancy: Taylor! What the hell is this? I thought you said you'd be out when everyone got here!

Taylor: Mom, they were just on their way out--- (_Somebody calls for Nancy.She neurotically runs down and the camera follows her. At the door is a familiar face… Karen._)

Karen: Oh, Nancy, you look fantastic!

Nancy: Thanks you Karen. You can just take a seat. (_Karen smiles and does so._)

Karen: Did you hear about Cindy's affair?

Nancy: Yeah. I just can't believe… Cindy? How could she have an affair when she's married to that guy?

Karen: Oh. Come on. I always knew she was bad.

Nancy: Weren't you her best friend?

Karen: Please! Her? (_The camera focuses back on the three kids upstairs._)

Taylor: So. Where were we?

Seth: I think we were on the part where the two of us were about to leave.

Taylor: Very cute. But if we want to get this thing going, we have to work. Are you people ready to work? (_Seth and Ryan exchange a nervous look.Gulp._)

------------------------------

Johnny's Car, Monday, 4:00 P.M.:

(_Johnny is driving and Casey is in the front seat. Marissa and Summer are sitting in the two seats behind them, and Chili does not appear to be in the car._)

Casey: So, Marissa, usually when I actuallyn show up to this thing I just work on my tan while Johnny shows off his amazing surfing skills. Usually Chili doesn't do anything, and he just ends up meeting us at the end, but I have a feeling he'll be very pre-occupied this time.

Chili: (_He pops out from behind Summer's seat._) So, Summer--- (_Summer puts her hand on chili's mouth._)

Summer: So, Coop, did you speak to Ryan?

Marissa: Yeah.

Summer: Taylor's house?

Marissa: Yup. Taylor's house.

Summer: Lucky them.

Marissa: What are they even doing there?

Summer: An early Thanksgiving event? I don't know.

Marissa: So. How are things with Seth?

Summer: Seth's fine. It's this whole situation that has me worried. This whole year is just gonna be pain and suffering. Unless we obey the dean and Taylor's every command, we have no shot bat getting into college. There's gotta be something we can do.

------------------------------

The Newport Group, Caleb's Office, Monday, 5:00

(_Sandy is standing in Caleb's office, alternating between reading documents and looking up to see if anyone is coming. A man then comes in, but it is not Kurt Williams._)

Sandy: Hello.

Anonymous: Mr. Cohen. (_He reaches out his hand for Sandy to shake._) My name is Wayne Riddle.

Sandy: Sandy Cohen. (_Sandy pauses briefly._) So. What brings you here?

Wayne: I'm here to stop you, Mr. Cohen. (_Sandy looks at the man, perpexed, and the man begins to expand on his statement._) You can't sell the Newport Group. It has so much potential---

Sandy: Look, I talked it over with my wife. She's in charge of the company, and I think it's time she let's go of her father.

Wayne: This has nothing to do with her father, Sandy. We don't have to run the business the way Caleb Nichol did. We can take the company to a whole new level. Completely transform it.

Sandy: And how do you propose we do that?

Wayne: Look. I know this sounds ridiculous. A total stranger advising you how to deal with the company. But think about it. When Caleb Nichol was in charge, things were going fine. Now that the company is in this position you can sell it if you want. But we take it and we can completely turn it around. Please, Mr. Cohen. Think about the potential it has. (_The man walks out of Caleb's office. Sandy calls Kurt._)

Sandy: Kurt.

Kurt: Sandy. I'm so sorry. I was working on something and I completely forgot about the meeting.

Sandy: Actually, it's no problem at all. Kirsten's not feeling so well. I think I'm gonna take her home, and we can discuss the company tomorrow.

Kurt: Same time?

Sandy: Sounds good.

Kurt: Okay. Have a good night.

Sandy: You too. Bye. (_Sandy hangs up and Kirsten walks in._)

Kirsten: What's going on? Is he on his way?

Sandy: He can't make it. But… I think we need to talk about the company. (_Sandy puts his arm around her and the two of them walk out of the bulding._)

------------------------------

Episode 6: The Wipeout

Part 4: Surf's Up

------------------------------

The Beach, Monday, 7:00 P.M.:

(_Johnny is sitting in a chair low to the ground, while Casey and Marissa are sitting down in their towels. Chili is following Summer in a different area of the beach, who is walking faster and faster in trying to get rid of him._)

Casey: Johnny, I'm gonna go get us some stuff at the food bar. Want anything?

Johnny: I'm good, thanks. Marissa? Hungry?

Marissa: No, I'm fine. Thanks though. (_Casey walks to Summer and Chili, and manages to get Chili away.from Summer and to go to the food bar.Johnny and Marissa are left alone. There is a beautiful sunset at the moment._)

Johnny: It's so nice out here.

Marissa: I know.

Johnny: (_looking straight ahead_) Look at the sunset.

Marissa: Yeah, it's beautiful.

Johnny: It's amazing. Just sitting down, right by the waves, watching the sun set. It's beautiful. (_He turns to Marissa and they share a look. Johnny leans in to kiss her, but she backs away._) Oh my God. Marissa, I am---

Marissa: Johnny. What are you doing?

Johnny: I'm sorry. (_There is a moment of akward silence. Marissa looks down and as Johnny starts to speak she lifts her head back up._) Look, I have to go practice for the contest. It's starting soon, so--- (_He runs off with his surfboard and starts practicing. The camera shifts to Casey, holding a soda. She is staring at the scene, while Chili is beding dowen tying his shoes, unaware of what just happened. The camera then focuses on Summer, also staring at what just happened, and worried about Marissa's situation. The camera finally shifts back to Marissa, who is staring at the sky, shocked at what just happened._)

------------------------------

Townsend Household, Taylor's Room, Monday, 7:00 P.M.:

(_Taylor, Ryan, and Seth are all reading documents. Taylor erases something on the piece of paper in front of her and she starts scribbling things down. The two boys put their papers down and look at each other, than look at Taylor._)

Taylor: What? I'm very busy with these plans! And you should be too!

Seth: Are we almost done?

Taylor: Don't even joke, Seth. We have hours of work to do. Wait a second. It's already 7:00!

Seth: 7:00? (_He is disapoointed at how erarly it still is._)

Taylor: We only have until 11:00!

Ryan: 11:00?

Taylor: We need more time!

Seth/Ryan: (simaltaniously) More time?

Seth: Look, Taylor, we really don't want to impose on your mom. She has this whole big Newpsie party planned, and we woudnl't want to mess that up, so---

Taylor: Seth, if you're not gonna take this seriously---

Seth: Right. The dean. Back to work.

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Monday, 7:00 P.M.:

(_Kirsten walks into the kitchen and sees Sandy sitting at the table. She gets herself a cup of coffee and sits down next to him._)

Sandy: Hey.

Kirsten: Hi.

Sandy: So, we need to talk.

Kirsten: Let me guess. The Newport Group.

Sandy: I've been thinking.

Kirsten: You want to keep the company.

Sandy: I want to know if you're okay with that.

Kirsten: Well, what did you have in mind?

Sandy: Think about it, honey. We can't just throw the company away. We could use it to do… whatever we want.

Kirsten: Well, what do you mean?

Sandy: Listen. I'm gonna go back tomorrow to talk to someone about it. You should come. And if you don't like the idea, I promise I'll get rid of it in a flash. (_Kirsten looks at him with a straight face and then a_ _slight smile breaks through._)

Kirsten: Okay. We'll go.

------------------------------

The Beach, Ocean, Monday, 7:15 P.M.:

(_The camera is focused on Johnny catching a big wave. He finishes up and comes back, and a tough kid starts pushing him around._)

Johnny: Jason, lay off!

Jason: Harper. You showed up again.

Johnny: Yeah. Why wouldn't I?

Jason: I thought I taught you a lesson last year.

Johnny: What do you want from me, man?

Jason: I am going to destroy you, Harper. (_Jason pushes him and the camera then switches to Marissa, laying on her twoel alone. Casey joins her back from the snack bar._)

Casey: Hey, Marissa.

Marissa: Oh, there you are. I was getting worried.

Casey: Long lines. (_pauses_) So. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?

Marissa: (_reluctantly starts speaking_) Nothing. (_The camera then switches to Summer, who overheard the whole conversation._)

------------------------------

The Beach, Monday, 7:30 P.M.:

(_A bunch of surfers are lined up. They are all waiting with there boards for Jason to finish. Jason does exceptiponally well._)

Announcer: And now, for our next contestant, Johnny Harper! (_Johnny gets out there and catches a huge wave and rides it very well. He then catches another one. The camera swtiches to Casey in the middle._ _Marissa walks away when she sees Summer and Heather approaches Casey._)

Heather: I thought you were dating Harper.

Casey: I am.

Heather: Doesn't look like it. (_The camera shifts to Marissa and summer, watching Johnny ride. It then switches back to Johnny. He continues to do well, until his last wave. He is overwhelmed and wipes out on a massive wave. Back to Marissa and Summer._)

Marissa: Oh my God!

Summer: Oh gosh! (_The two girls run up to towards the ocean, where Johnnyis washed up right by shore, and Casey does just the same. The three of them meet there.Johnny is unconsious. Casey gives an angry look at Marissa._)

------------------------------

Episode 6: The Wipeout

Part 5: Newpsie Reunion

------------------------------

Townsend Household, Outside Party, Monday, 7:30 P.M.:

(_All the Newpsies are outside sitting down at a very fancy dinner, hosted than none other than Nancy Townsend._)

Karen: Hi, Betty. Allison. Joan. Veronica. (_reluctantly_) (_coughs_) Cindy.

Betty: Did you hear about Kirsten's friend from rehab---

Veronica: Kirsten Cohen?

Nancy: Oh, forgive her. She was away fro the summer- and she needs to get caught up.

Karen: Well, she had a drug problem, so the family sent here to a rehabilitation center.

Veronica: Oh, my. The porr girl.

Betty: And she seemed so innocent.

Karen: Well, tell us about her new friend.

Betty: Well, rumor has it she's living with Julie Cooper now. Julie… is homeless.

Veronica: No.

Nancy: Well, I guess marrying the richest man in Newport didn't help her in the long run.

------------------------------

Townsend Household, Taylor's Room, Monday, 7:30 P.M.:

(_The three kids appear to be doing exactly what they were doing before- holding docuemtns and watching Taylor erase and scribble._)

Taylor: Guys. I need you to follow me downstairs.

Seth: Teylor, your mom is gonna freak out if she sees we're still here.

Ryan: He's right.

Taylor: This is an emergency! (_She grabs their hands and runs downstairs with them behind her. They bump into Karen, who just came inside to go to the bathroom. Karen falls down and slams her back against a cabinet. The cabinet opens, revealing a bulky pile of documents and letters.Karen slowly gets upafter her fall, clearly annoyed at Taylor and the boys. She stands up and then sees the documents. Curious as any Newpsie would be, she bends down painfully and picks them up. She slowly reads the papers, astonished at the information in them.Nancy walks in to see what all the drama is and drops her motuh wide iopen at the sit.Nancy is frozen and can barely speak._)

Nancy: (_stuttering_) Karen! What the hell are you doing with those?

Karen: Oh my God! You sick---

Taylor: Mom, what's going on. (_Ryan and Seth share a look, confused as to what is going on. All the Newpsies maker their way inside to watch the scene, and Karen spills the information._)

Karen: Nancy!

Betty: What is it Karen?

Veronica: What's going on over here?

Betty: Come on, Karen, tell us!

Taylor: What in---

Karen: Nancy. You were a prostitute!

Betty: Oh my God!

Veronica: Is it true?

Nancy: What the hell---

Joan: Oh my---

Taylor: Mom!

Karen: Nancy. I can't believe it. (_The camera shifts to Ryan, then to Seth, then to Betty, then to Allison, then to Veronica, then to Joan, then to Karen, then to Taylor, then to Nancy. Taylor storms off to her room, and the camera goes around the room in the same order one last time. The camera focuses on Nancy for a little longer this time. She looks down and takes a big gup. Her biggest secret was just revealed. The scene ends there._)

------------------------------

6. The Wipeout

Sandy hands over the Newport group to a businessman. Julie and Charlotte become close, and Charlotte offers Julie to live with her until she can get back on her feet. Johnny and the girls are relaxing at the beach, and sparks are definitely flying between him and Marissa. Meanwhile, Seth and Ryan are at Taylor's house helping organize a school event, and things take an unexpected turn.

Part 1: Bumpy Road

Part 2: A Surf Contest

Part 3: Liquidation

Part 4: Surf's Up

Part 5: Newpsie Reunion


End file.
